when love is broken
by ReJeCtEd s0uL 1162
Summary: Amy Rose finally gets why Sonic always rejected her. Becasue Sonic doesn't love her the ways she does. That causes her to feel something she never felt before...numbness...How will it affect her friends...Sonic? Will Amy feel love again?
1. Chapter 1

Hope you guys enjoy this chapter, should I continue? I do not own any of the characters in the story.

"Hey Sonic."

"Huh? Oh, what's up Tails?"

"Why looking so stressed out?"

Sonic sighed, and pointed behind him. Tails looked and smiled, Amy Rose was after him again. Tails chuckled which made Sonic glare at him.

"What's so funny Tails?" Sonic asked him crossing his arms. Tails stopped and looked up at him smiling.

"Oh Sonic, can't you at least take this as a good thing? At least you know you have somebody behind you."

Sonic rolled his eyes, nobody understood him, "You think it's easy for me to always run from a crazy obsessed fan girl? Every freaking day of your life?"

Tails flinched at his comment, _ouch_….Tails thought. "Umm, I think you better leave…" Sonic turned around to see Amy run at him full speed, again, Sonic sighed and left. Tails smiled when Amy stopped.

"Hey Tails, seen Sonic?" Amy asked panting.

"Uh, no…"

"Aww, c'mon Tails, you know you do."

"Fine, he went that way." Tails pointed to his left.

"Thanks." Amy went in that direction and saw Sonic running some distance from her. Amy giggled in excitement and gave her fullest speed yet.

"SONIC!!!" She yelled hugging him. Sonic struggled to get free, but her arms were too strong.

"Amy…Let me go!"

"Not until you kiss me!" She giggled.

"Amy..I'm serious…LET ME GO!!!" The fury in his voice made Amy's eyes widen and instantly let him go. Sonic stood up while Amy was on her knees a bit confused.

"Sonic? What's wrong?" She asked.

He grunted and crossed his arms, "Really Amy? Are you seriously asking me that?"

Amy nodded.

"Amy, don't you get it?"

She shook her head.

"Are you fucking kidding me? Amy, do you ever wonder _why _I'm always running away from you? Why I always yell at you every time you hug me or try to kiss me?"

Amy shrugged.

"Because **I don't love you. **Get it now Ames?"

Amy laughed nervously while shaking her head, "No…No! That's not true….Because…If-If you didn't….Why would you save me from Eggman all those times?"

Sonic gritted his teeth. "Because I'm the only one that _can_ do it! If Knuckles or Tails were like me, I would leave them to save you and save all that time on something _actually_ important than saving a little brat like you! Amy Rose, get it through your thick skull, I don't love you!" With that, Sonic ran from there leaving Amy Rose with a broken heart. Luckily, nobody was there to see the argument, but Amy wanted someone to say to her that it was all right. Slowly, she stood up, tears streaming down her face and sobs coming out of her mouth. Her body shook as the day got colder and darker. Her mind wouldn't accept that Sonic, _her_ Sonic had told her that he didn't love her. All this time….Giving all her trust and love to him…Just to be crushed at the end? It didn't make sense…Well, at least to her.

She arrived at her house, quickly, she jumped on her bed and started crying. Hours passed and she wouldn't stop crying. Then, there was silence….The sun rose and a new day would begin…But, what would it bring?


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own any of the characters in the story

Chapter 2

The next day, Sonic woke up with a really bad headache, he didn't know why though, it just happened. The phone rang.

"Owe! Jeez, stupid phone…" Sonic answered it, "Hello?"

"Oh, hey Sonic!" It was Tails, "umm, there's someone here that wants to meet you, boy will you get a surprise…Because I sure did…." He muttered the last part.

Sonic scratched his head confusingly, "Uh, sure, be right over…." He hung up and wondered who could it be. Sonic took a quick shower and ate a small snack before going over. When he arrived, everybody was there…Well, almost everybody. A certain someone was missing, but Sonic didn't notice.

"So Tails, what's the surprise?" Before Tails could answer, somebody quickly ran to him and gave him a huge hug. Sonic struggled to get free, thinking it was Amy. _How many times do I have to tell her_…? But when he saw who it was, he remained still.

"Sally?" He asked looking at her.

"Sonic…" She gave him another hug, but a softer one.

"What-What are you doing here? I thought-I thought you would never see me ag-"

Sally shushed him, "Yes, I know, and I'm sorry…It's just that I was in a bad situation and really couldn't keep going with you…"

Tails rolled his eyes and walked out of there, Cream followed him. Knuckles and Vanilla exchanged looks, but didn't say anything.

"So, you came back for me?" He asked holding hands with her. Sally nodded…

Sonic didn't know what to think, accept her back or leave her for she did…._Should I? Sally just left like that and comes back to come back with me…Should I take her back?_

"Let me think about this…" He ran out of there confused and stressed out. Sally just stood there motionless, _does he know? _She thought.

"Miss Acorn, would you like a cup of tea?" Vanilla asked. Sally nodded.

"Where's Tails?" Sally suddenly asked. Knuckled pointed behind him. Sally got up and walked to where Knuckled pointed. She knocked on the door to where Tails was staying.

"Who is it?" Tails asked.

"Open up Tails."

The door opened. Sally walked in, "Cream, do you mind if Tails and I talked privately?"

"Ok…"

When she left Sally closed the door and glared at Tails.

"Did you tell him?" She asked in a cold voice.

Tails crossed his arms, "No your majesty…" He mumbled.

"Good, because if you anything to him, I swear you're gonna regret it." Tails sighed and nodded, he quietly walked out. Sally smiled and followed him out.

"Hey, has anybody seen Amy?" Cream asked.

"No, I called her this morning, but nobody answered."

Sally laughed, "She probably died."

Everybody stared at her angrily, "Don't joke like that." Knuckles warned.

"I was only joking…" Sally grunted and left. _Nobody understands me…_

* * *

Amy woke up to a very bright morning, birds chirping, cool day, but to Amy, it was just a day…She sighed and closed her eyes remembering what had happened the day before. Tears welled up in her eyes, but amazingly, they didn't come. Amy shrugged and got out of bed. She went to the bathroom and looked in the mirror. Puffy eyes, messed up quills, and dirty face. She decided to take a shower. After that, she opened the fridge, but nothing seemed to make her hungry. So instead, she drank a glass of water. Instead of dressing into her red dress and boots, she changed the color, into a dark purple dress and boots. And headband…. _Something different_…Amy thought dully. There was a knick on her door.

"Amy? Amy you there?" Knuckles. Amy sighed, "Coming…"

"What's up?"

"Amy? You ok? The gang is worried about you, are you ok?"

Amy nodded, "Yup, just having a girly problem…"

Knuckles blushed slightly, "Oh! Sorry to bother you. Heh, oh and, like the new dress….Gotta go, bye!" When he left, Amy sat down on her front steps and looked around. Everything seemed so, lifeless to her. Why was this? Usually, Amy found everything interesting, but now, it all seemed…Worthless. She shrugged again not really caring.

"Amy?"

She looked up.

"Shadow, what's up…"

Shadow studied her face, "You look dull…What happened?"

"What are you talking about?"

Shadow shook his head, "You're always smiling and beaming with joy, but today, you look…Dead."

Amy shivered at the word, "I don't know, I just feel…Numb."

Shadow nodded, "Ok then, umm, Sally came by."

Amy grimaced, "Why?'

"Sonic…"

She looked down when he mentioned his name, "Oh, _him_."

"Yeah, him. What did he do to you?"

"Nothing important, just told me the truth…"

"Truth?"

She nodded, "That he didn't love me…'

Shadow shook his head angrily, "He hurt you, didn't he? I knew it. That faker…"

Amy shrugged (again) "It's ok, I don't care…I'll get over it somehow."

"You don't care?" Shadow asked warily.

"Yeah, I cried it out all last night, Shadow, I just don't care anymore…."

Amy stared at him with lifeless eyes, Shadow understood and calmed down, you see. He liked Amy, cared about Amy as a sister. So of course he was gonna get mad.

"Umm, like you're new dress…"

Amy sort of smiled, "Thanks, did you notice that it's shorter than the other one?"

Shadow chuckled, "Yes, I did."

Amy went back to sighing, "Well Shadow, I'm going back inside to take a nap, you wanna come?"

Shadow blushed, "Uh, no thanks, I have my own bed…"

"Oh yeah, I forgot that you guys take things pervertedly, ok then. Bye." Shadow waved bye and went home.

Amy really wasn't going to take nap, instead, she sat on her couch and stared at nothing. _So, this is how it really feels to be alone huh? Alone…_

Hours passed by, Amy eventually fell asleep. But what she didn't know was that, while she was sleeping, somebody was looking at her, watching her sleep….


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own any of the characters in the story…..should it be sonamy? Or some other couple (silvamy?knuxamy? Wutamy?)

Chapter 3

Amy woke up and stretched her arms, it was dark outside. _Wow, night already_…._That was fast_…She heard a knock outside her window.

"What the…" She began.

"Amy, I need to talk to you…" It was Tails.

"Uh, sure, but you do realize I have a door, right?"

"I sneaked out of my house."

Amy nodded and let him inside. Tails sighed in relief and sat down on her kitchen table while Amy got some soda for both of them.

"So what's up Tails?"

Tails seemed nervous and drank some of the soda in front of him. "Amy, you're the only one I can tell."

Amy's head snapped up "Tell what? And…Why me?"

"Something about Sonic, he's in an awkward situation."

Amy rolled her eyes at the sound of his name, "Oh, _Sonic, _look Tails, not to be mean or anything. But I really don't care if he's in deep shit or not."

Tails eyes widened and he dropped his soda by accident. "What did you just say?" Tails gasped.

"You heard me, I don't care…"

He shook his head as if not wanting to understand, "Why?"

Amy sighed and stood up, "Tails, you did notice my new dress right?"

Tails blushed slightly, "Yeah, it's purple and um…Shorter…."

"Well, this is because I'm gonna change…"

"Change..? Wait, what did Sonic do to you?" Tails was beginning to feel a bit angry.

"Tails, I was so clueless…Before, I was blinded by love, you know. Really didn't want to see or hear anything serious or real. Just wanted to see and hear Sonic. Buy yesterday, he slapped me into reality…."

"He slapped you?!"

Amy shook her head staring at him coldly, "No, he told me the truth, that I was just a big annoyance to him and that he didn't love me…." She walked near Tails and cleaned up the mess he had done. Tails simply stared at her in shock. _Is Sonic that heartless? _He thought.

"So that's why I don't care, do you still want to tell me his problem?"

Tails shook his head slowly, "No, I guess not, um, I better leave Amy. I'm sorry for what Sonic did to you…."

"Really? I'm not…"

Tails shrugged and left. _Man, I thought Sonic was better that that…._

Behind a bush, somebody chuckled. "Man, Sonic is such an ass…."

* * *

_Should I return with Sally? Is she…Does she really love me?_ Sonic kept on running around the city in the night trying to figure out what was going to happen with him and Sally. Before crossing the road, he felt somebody punch him on the gut.

"What the hell man?" He yelled rubbing his stomach.

"You are really pathetic…" It was Shadow, he was standing in front of him with crossed arms.

"What was that for?" Sonic asked standing up.

"Just because you're an ignorant person doesn't mean you have to hurt others…."

"What?"

Shadow grunted and walked away, Sonic yelled after him, but Shadow ran. Sonic was left wondering what the hell Shadow had told him.

"Was that about…Amy?" He whispered to himself. _Na…By the way, where is Amy? _He shrugged and kept on running, instead of Sally in his thoughts, Amy were in them. _What did happen to Amy, I didn't see her all day?_

When he got to Tails's place, he felt like he was gonna get in trouble again. When he entered, he saw Tails and everybody else mad. _Uh-oh, what did I do?_

"You are a very mean person !" Cream yelled with tears in his eyes, she pushed Sonic softly and ran into the kitchen.

"Wait Cream! What did I do?" Sonic asked.

"What did you do? What did you do?! You hurt Amy really badly Sonic!" Tails yelled at him.

"I what? Oh!!! Oh…"

"Yeah Sonic, that was really bad of your part…." Rogue said shaking her head.

"Guys, c'mon, I mean, you would have done the same thing if you had a stalker running after you all the time!"

"Yes, but in a much nicer way…." Knuckles mumbled.

"Leave him alone! He had the right to do it. She deserves to know that Sonic doesn't care about her….Sonic, are you ready to answer?" It was Sally.

"Uh….Thank you?"

Everybody else rolled their eyes, "Fine Sonic, we'll drop this, but at least say sorry…"

Sonic nodded while everybody else left, except Sally, she hugged him.

"So Sonic? Are you ready to answer me?"

"Uh, yeah…I guess….Sally, I want back with you…." Sally smiled and kissed Sonic.

"I'm so happy!"

"Yeah…Me too…."

Sonic didn't know why, but he had a bad feeling about this….


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

When Tails left, Amy felt relieved, but also sad that she didn't have any company. She sighed and went back to the couch. What to do…What to do…Her thoughts were all jumbled inside of her. Should I be sad? Should I go out? Should I find….New love…? Amy shook her head quickly and stood up thinking about going out for a snack…Maybe some coffee, she thought as her hand grabbed some dollar bills. She opened the door and left thinking about how she feels.

"Shadow told me I look dead…" Amy mumbled…."What did he mean?"

Halfway there, she suddenly stopped. What the….

AMY'S POV

As I turned to the corner of a house, I saw somebody from far away looking at me. It was a male hedgehog from what I could see. He was leaning against the wall. No colors or details could really be shown, but he had quills like Sonic's. The only thing I could see were some shining sunglasses. He was far, but not too far. When I turned to see if I had dropped something, he was gone. That fast? No…The only thing that fast could be…Sonic? No! That couldn't have been Sonic…Could he? My body started to shake for some reason, so I hurried to get some coffee….But when I passed a store, something caught my attention. Actually, I don't want coffee anymore….

I walked up to the thing I wanted to buy and handed it to the person working there. She looked young, but I know she was older than me.

"Umm, you sure you wanna but this? Aren't you a bit…Young?" She asked warily staring at me.

"Ma'am, how do I say this the nicest way ever….None of your business….Now here's the money, thanks…." I left there angrily. Why would she think I'm too young? I'm almost 16! Jeez….When I got home I looked in my bathroom mirror. I could not believe what I saw…A little girl….

"That's it…." I decided to make me a make over….

Amy ran to her bathroom with a makeup box she never opened…Until now. There was a long mirror in her bedroom. Carefully thinking it over, she grabbed her red dress and cut the upped part. The rest was thrown. After that, she fixed the upped part of her dress and made it into a short top. She tried it on and started to like what she saw….Next, in her closet was a nice red mini dress. She put that on with some short black leggings and nodded. Again, she liked it. After that, Amy looked for a belt with a heart on it and some red stripped gloves way in her closet.

"Oh my God, I actually found these…." Amy whispered excitedly. The gloves were perfect and the belt fit fine….Last but not least, the make up….She put some purple eye shadow and curled her eyelashes. When that was done, a gasp escaped her lips when she the results….

"Heh heh…."

As Shadow was walking to his place the next day, he saw Amy.

"What's uuuu…..Uh…Amy?"

"Hey Shadow…..I present you….The new Amy…."

Shadow gulped…. "Uh, hi…."


	5. Chapter 5

Amy crookedly smiled at Shadow, he just stared at the change Amy had. Amy shook her head and patted his back.

"You can admit it Shadow, I'm hot…You can't deny that." She crossed her arms and waited for a response. Shadow sighed and shrugged.

"You win, but, are you sure you want this change? You look, so…."

"Old?" Amy asked.

"No, just…More mature…." Shadow smiled at her. Amy hugged him.

"Oh Shadow, I'm not a little girl, I'm 15 and you know it…'

Shadow nodded, "Well, Amy, enjoy you're new look…Just be careful and use your new look wisely…"

"What?" Amy asked leaving.

"Just be careful, with that, Shadow went his way. Amy shrugged and kept on walking. On her way to Tails's house, lots of eyes were on her. Male hedgehogs looked twice when she walked by. Amy realized this and knew what Shadow meant. Just as she passed a restaurant, she froze. It was Sonic and Sally eating some lunch. Her hands went cold and maybe even her heart too.

"He-he's dating Sally?" She murmured under her breathe.

The couple laughed and kept on talking about something. Amy backed away from there and ran to the park. Lots of people were there, but she wasn't going to play, instead, she went in the woods that surrounded the park. Nobody noticed a pink hedgehog enter the woods. Amy stopped near some bushes and panted. Slowly, she sat down on the damp grass and looked at her hands.

"Sonic's dating Sally…Again…After what she did to him…..She left him…." Amy felt so much pain….Hurt…Anger…Heart broken….But after several minutes of calming down. Her head cleared up…Her feelings went to shut down mode. The look in her eyes were dead and inside she felt….Numb…

Carefully standing up, Amy walked out of there. A little chuckle was heard behind her, but she ignored it thinking it was some kids, but man, was she wrong….

Tails and Cream looked at how Sally easily manipulated Sonic. Tails shook his head and wondered what happened to the old Sally. Before, she was much nicer and way more caring. But after she met new friends and got into new hobbies, her personality changed. Cream couldn't take seeing Sonic being controlled like that by Sally that Cream walked out of Sonic's house angrily. Tails followed behind.

"Hey! Wait guys! We're gonna watch a movie!" Sonic yelled, but Sally shut the door.

"Oh, forget them! let's do something productive…." Sally said seductively, but Sonic felt too uncomfortable and ran into the kitchen. Sally glared at him.

What the hell is wrong with me? Why can't I do it? He thought to himself.

"Sonic! Why did you leave like that?" Sally exclaimed.

Sonic looked at her, "Sorry, um, I think I need to go for a run…."

Sonic ran out of the house and to the streets of his hometown. What's wrong with me?

Is it me, or is it her? This is too weird…..Just as he was about to go to Tails's house, he stopped and let out a little gasp when he saw….Amy Rose walking ahead of him.

"A-Amy?" Sonic asked getting closer to her.

Amy stopped at his voice, but didn't turn around.

"Amy, you-you changed…."

Amy nodded still having her back on him.

"Amy, are you ok?"

She shrugged.

"Is it because of the other day?" Sonic asked warily.

Amy turned to him and looked at him in the eyes. Sonic sort of gasped, "I'm fine Sonic, I'm just going home…"

Sonic shook his head slowly, "Amy, you seem…Different….Like…"

Amy interrupted, "Of course Sonic, I am. Look at my clothes."

"No…No…Not that…Just…It's not that.. It's…"

"Look Sonic, I have to leave…Bye…" Amy left leaving Sonic with his words that weren't spoken. He didn't know what to say to her when he spotted something different in her.

Her eyes…He thought….Her eyes seem…dead?

"What's going on….?"He whispered to himself.


	6. Chapter 6

I do not own any of the characters in the story

When Amy entered her house, she shut her eyes. _Damn it Sonic…Damn it…_Her breathing became hard and fast. Something inside of her snapped. He eyes opened and then she slammed her fist into a nearby window. The glass shattered making her hand bleed. Her breathing slowed down. _That feels…Better…_After some minutes of silence, she took a deep breathe and cleaned the mess up. Amy grabbed a cloth and wrapped it around her hand, then she grabbed a broom and threw the glass away. Now there was no window.

"Great…At least I have more sunshine…Heh…" She chuckled. After calming down and going numb again, she walked outside. "What should I do this afternoon?" Amy asked herself.

She thought of visiting Tails. When Amy got there, Tails looked up and smiled at her. Amy simply waved at him. Tails shivered when he looked into her eyes. He also saw the deadness in her eyes.

"Uh, Amy, you ok?" He asked walking to her. Amy sat down on his couch.

"Yep, never felt better…" Tails noticed her change.

"You look hot Amy…" Amy grinned, Tails blushed.

"I know…"

"So, you feeling better?"

Amy shrugged, "I guess, I really don't feel anything…Ya know?"

Tails nodded, "Ok, if you say so…What happened to you hand?"

Tails grabbed an aid kit from his cabinet and fixed her hand. There was a huge gash on her right hand. Tails put some alcohol. Tails thought she'd scream or at least whimper, but all she did was sigh and stare and at the nothingness in front of her.

"How did this happen?" He asked.

"Ya know…Hormones…Mood swings…It was an accident…" Amy said calmly. Tails sighed as he finished.

"Just be careful. Lucky that it didn't get infected."

Amy nodded. Tails went into his kitchen and gave her a soda. Amy drank it.

"What brings you here?" He asked eating a chocolate bar. Amy shrugged.

"I was bored…"

"I see…"

Just as Tails was going to say something, Sonic entered the room.

"Hey Tails, just came by cause it started raining and-" When he saw Amy he shut up. Tails shut his eyes hoping nothing bad would happen. Amy just looked at him with dull eyes.

"Well Tails, I'm on my way, I have some things to do." Amy stood up and closed the door behind her. Sonic wanted to say something, but he couldn't. All he did was wave goodbye…Amy grimaced at that action and went out of there. Something inside Sonic went cold. Tails looked down, he felt bad for Sonic.

"See what you did?" Tails said ashamed of him. Sonic shook his head, the he felt arms around his waist.

"Amy?"

"What? No! Gosh Sonic, who would mistake me for that thing?" Sally grunted.

Sonic's ears perked up as he heard what she had just said. But Sally quickly kissed him. Tails shook his head leaving them to their game. Or maybe, Sally's game.

Amy walked in the night. She thought of all the pain she has felt through her life until now. Ever since she was little, she felt that. The reason she became lovable and gave love was because she really never felt it.

"Gosh, I wish love didn't have to hurt so much…" She mumbled.

_It doesn't have to, doll…._

Amy turned around at the sound of her name.

"Hello?" Noting answered her back. "ok…." Suddenly she felt someone behind her. Amy closed her eyes and waited for something to hurt her. But instead she felt a kiss on her neck.

"What the hell?" She screamed, but all she saw, when she turned around, was nothing…

_She need a friend…Maybe I can be that friend…Don't worry Amy, I'm here for you… You'll feel much better next to me… _With that thought, he left her wondering who the hell had kissed her…


	7. Chapter 7

I do not own any of the characters

When Amy got back home, she shivered as she thought of what had happened that night. She rubbed her neck feeling it as if it was bruised or acid was spilled on that spot. Quietly, she took a shower in silence thinking who had kissed her. _Was it my imagination? Was it a guy who wanted to rape me? Could it have been….Nah…Could it? Bull…_

Amy shook her head not wanting to get any ideas in her head. But that question kept coming in her head. Who had kissed her? After the shower she changed into her pj's and went to sleep.

The next day, she opened her door to take out the trash to find a rose laying on her door step.

"What the hell?" Amy whispered to herself.

Shadow sat down in a coffee shop and relaxed. Ya know, not thinking, only breathing…Until…

"Shadow!"

He opened his eyes quickly almost falling off his chair. Amy was panting in front of him. Her face showed anxiety and nervousness. Shadow straightened up and paid attention to her.

"What happened?" He asked her. She held up a rose to him. Shadow snickered.

"This."

"I accept…"

Amy frowned getting the joke, "It's not funny Shadow." He looked at her noticing the seriousness in her voice.

"What happened?" He repeated.

"Shadow, last night somebody kissed me on my neck. I-I was walking home from Tail's house and suddenly, out of nowhere. Somebody kissed me! And when I woke up, I received this!" Amy showed him the red rose to him.

"I'll kill him…"

"Who?"

Shadow slammed his fist on the table breaking it. "I-I don't know, but I'll kill him. That's wrong to do."

Everybody stared at them, "Uh Shadow, why don't we, ah, go…Heh."

They left to a nearby park and sat down on a bench. The clouds were turning gray, it was going to rain soon. Shadow was still angry and Amy worried…

"So what do you think is going on?" Amy asked him once more.

"I-I don't know Ames…" Amy's spine tingled. Only Sonic called him that. Suddenly she felt something cold rise and all her feelings went numb.

"Well, let's just see what happens…Let's wait and…I'll-I'll see what you and I can do…Ok?"

Shadow sighed and nodded. Both agreed and parted. Amy still felt numb inside, but somehow felt something tingly inside of her. What if this new guy was actually somebody? Like…What if he was different? Somebody who actually would consider Amy into his life? Amy shrugged off the idea and walked. Rain started pour. Now she was walking home wet.

"Oh crap…" She grumbled.

"Do you mind if we share an umbrella?"

Amy turned around to see a shadow holding out an umbrella.

"Who are you?" She asked getting ready to fight. The figure showed himself.

"Well, do you?" Amy gasped.

"Oh snap…."

When Sonic entered his room, he frowned when he saw rain poring outside. _Ah man, I wanted to go out and run…_ He sighed and watched outside his window if anything was going on. All he saw was rain and cars….But something suddenly caught his attention.

"Amy!" He whispered. Sonic stood up and got closer to the window observing her moves. He was just about to go and give her an umbrella when he saw somebody else there.

"What the…." Sonic started.

His heart froze when Amy smiled at him and walked with him to God knows where. Sonic's mouth was wide open. _what just happened?_


	8. Chapter 8

I do not own any of the sonic characters- and thanks you all for all the reviews, I really appreciate them a lot guys, J

Sonic woke up and gasped. Did he, did he really just see that? Was all that a dream? Amy…Did she really go out with a new guy? He quickly grabbed his phone that was laying on the floor and dialed Amy's number.

_Ring…._

_Ring…._

_Ring…_

Amy was in the kitchen drinking a glass of milk when she finally answered her phone. She sighed.

"This better be important…." Amy mumbled mad that she couldn't finish her breakfast.

Sonic's eyes widened when she said that, Amy wasn't this mean before he thought.

"Uh…Ames?"

Amy stiffened at the sound of his name…._Sonic..?_ Amy shook her head.

"Son-Sonic?"

"Yeah, it's me…Heh, ah, can-can I ask you something?" Amy shook from the being excited. He never called her! And today…Her heart beat fast, he does like her! Amy smiled and felt very warm inside of her. But then she remembered what had happened between them.

"Amy you there?" He asked again.

Amy frowned, she growled and felt something cold inside her rising. That feeling came back again, making Amy seethe inside.

"What. Is. It?" She asked between her gritted teeth.

"Um, well, yesterday…Ah…"

"Make it quick hedgehog…"

Sonic's mouth was hanging open. _Did she just call me hedgehog? _

"Ok, um, were you walking with, ah, a hedgehog yesterday? In the rain?"

Amy was surprised…._How the hell did he know about that?_ She growled.

"Yes I was, and so what? Why do you care? You're dating Sally and I'm dating him. Do me a favor and worry about your life will ya?"

She hung up. Sonic was shocked. _Was, was that really Amy? Did she really just say that?_ Sonic felt something inside of him tingling. As if something was disappearing. An empty spot. He kept remembering the conversation over and over in his head until he realized that….Amy was actually over him.

"Sweetie? You there? Ah, there you are!" Sally hugged Sonic. He simply stared at the wall. _I lost her…._

_Damn, now I'll really have to date him…_ Amy shook her head realizing what was going to happen between the hedgehog she met yesterday. Amy remembered and sighed. She'll have to do it now. But nobody will like it….At all when they see Amy dating….Scourge.

"This is not going to be pretty…" She mumbled to herself. There was a knock on her door. She opened it. It was him.

"Hey Ames, how are we doing today?" Scourge grinned and laid on her couch. Amy grimaced.

"Ok Scourge, I have an answer. We'll date."

Scourge howled, "Yeah baby!"

Amy rolled her eyes, "Under one condition though."

He looked at her, "And that is?"

She stared at him serious with her dead emerald eyes, "Don't. Hurt. My. Friends, you got that?"

Scourge snickered, "Now Ames, why would I do that?"

"Let's just say that your past isn't all that great,"

"C'mon Ames, give me a chance. Where I came from, people kicked me out of my place. Now, I'm not saying that I'll live here. I'm just saying that…I want a chance, ya know?"

Amy wondered, _Is he serious? _She noticed the softness in his voice. But quickly it went away.

"All right Amy, where do you want to go?" Scourge stood up and opened the door for her. _Oh boy…_She thought.

"The park. Nice first date there. But hey, no funny stuff ok?"

Scourge chuckled, "Hey, do I seem that bad?"

Walking there, she answered him, "Yes, you do."

He grinned, "Baby, I'm just good like that…."

Shadow knocked on Amy's door. But there was no answer. He knocked again, and still no answer. He thought for a moment. _Maybe she's out somewhere…._ He nodded at the idea and decided to go out himself. Just for a walk though. When he passed an ice cream shop near the park he stopped himself.

"A-Amy?" He asked himself. He looked back to see if it was really her with him.

"Oh crap."

Amy was smiling at Scourge who's lips were covered in chocolate ice cream. Amy turned around and saw Shadow. She looked down. Scourge also saw him and frowned. What's gonna happen?


	9. Chapter 9

I do not own any of the Sonic characters

When Shadow saw Amy and Scourge together, his jaw dropped.

"Amy?" Shadow asked frozen on the spot. Amy laughed nervously.

"He-hey Shadow…Hehehe, nice finding you here…Hahaha….Oh…"

Scourge stood in front of her, Shadow growled at him.

"Leave her alone Scourge…." Shadow warned. Scourge only grinned.

"C'mon Shadow, aren't you glad she's happy again?"

"What are you talking about?"

"I know what happened with Sonic and my babe and-"

Amy huffed, "Whoa-Whoa-Whoa! 'm not your babe, got that?"

Scourge snickered, "Sorry, I meant, I know what happened with Sonic AND Amy. Let her choose who she wants. Ok?'

Shadow simply growled back.

"Look, I know I wasn't so nice before, ok? I'm ACTUALLY trying to change. C'mon Shadow, give me a chance here."

Amy looked at Shadow hoping he would give Scourge a chance. Shadow thought about it. _Well, Amy doesn't seem in danger, she looks happy….Ah what the hell!_ Shadow gave in and chuckled.

"Man, Amy can surely pick her hedgehogs, can she?" Amy sighed and hugged Shadow. He patted her back.

"Oh Shadow! Thank you…"

Shadow half smiled, "As long as your happy….But you…" Shadow pointed at Scourge, "If you do anything to her, I'll have a _very _violent talk with you. Got that?"

Scourge chuckled, "I know, I know. Don't worry, I won't hurt her….Not like that Sonic…"

Shadow raised an eye brow and nodded. Amy left with Scourge. It was dark again.

"So Amy, how have you been?" Scourge asked.

Amy shrugged, "Good, I guess…"

He eyed her, "You know, I know that you're hurting…."

Amy's eyes widened, "What are you talking about?"

Scourge stopped in the middle of the street where nobody was there. "Amy, I know you're feeling something you've never felt before. And that, babe, is nothing."

She was shocked, that's exactly how she was actually feeling.

"How-how did you know?" She asked amazed.

"Babe, I've been through so much. I know that feeling and it sucks…." He looked down. Amy lifted his chin, "You know what? I'm not feeling that right now…." Scourge grinned and kissed her suddenly. Amy was taken by surprise, but instead of fighting him off, she pushed the kiss further in. When they pulled away, Scourge held her hand.

"Are we good babe?" He asked. Amy didn't mind anymore that Scourge called her 'babe' She actually prefers that then 'Ames…'

"Oh we're good….Very good…." They both chuckled and walked some more….

Sally saw from a store balcony and saw Amy kissing with Scourge. She smiled wickedly. _This just keeps getting better and better….._


	10. Chapter 10

**I do not own any of the characters in the story**

**Thanks for all the reviews guys! **

Sonic was at Tail's house laying on a couch. Tails was working with the Tornado. _So…Amy finally understood. That's great I guess….Finally she understands that I don't love her…But why does it seem wrong? _Sonic grunted, something felt missing inside of him and he didn't know what it was. It agitated him, making him restless. Just as he was going to leave, Sally burst in. She grabbed Sonic and Tails by the wrist and led them to the kitchen.

"Hey Sally! We have a door bell, you know that right?" Tails mumbled. Sonic glared at Tails.

"Hey, this seems important…Leave her alone."

Tails gritted his teeth and pulled away. Sally put her hands on her hips.

"Guys, shut up and listen will ya? I saw something today that made my day. Sonic, you don't have to worry about Amy chasing because she found herself a nice hedgehog."

Sonic stared at Sally, "Yeah, I know that…" Sally's and Tail's eyes widened.

"How?" Tails and Sally asked in a union.

"I called her if she was ok….Never mind, but who was it?"

Sally calmed down her jealousy and kept going on with the story. Tails simply did not believe what was going on.

"Can you believe that her boyfriend….Well, she was kissing….Somebody that starts with an 'S'."

Sonic grimaced, "Shadow?"

Sally shook her head grinning, "Nope."

"Silver?" Tails asked."

"Nah ah, fine, I'll tell ya."

Sally snickered, "Scourge…."

"Mmm….That's sounds horrible….But if Amy's happy…" Tails said shrugging.

Both Sally and Sonic looked at Tails as if he was crazy.

"What are you talking about Tails? Are you crazy? Loco? SHE'S DATING SCROUGE! My anti! Do you know what that even means?" Sonic shouted.

Tails rolled his eyes. "Hey, If Amy kissed him, it was for a good reason. It means that Scourge probably makes her happy…"

Sonic seethed inside, "What if she's in danger?" He screamed.

"Sonic! If Amy was in danger, don't you think she's say something by now?"

Sonic calmed down, Sally rubbed his back, "Maybe-Maybe he's manipulating or something!"

Tails growled, "Sonic stop it! Why do you care anyways? You already told Amy she's not important to you! Just stop it Sonic! Stop it….Amy's actually happy, so leave her alone…" Tails sighed and left to his room. Sonic shook his head angrily not excepting the idea that Amy was happy, ESPECIALLY with Scourge…_No…He-He's probably making her kiss him at gun point…No…I can't let this happen!_

Sonic slammed his fist against the wall and ran out of there. Sally was left alone. She shook her head realizing that what she had done was a bad idea. Not for Sonic's safety, because she realized that Sonic _still _cared about Amy…_What did I just do? _She thought shaking with anger. _What?_

While Amy was still with Scourge, they decided to go at her place.

"You sure you wanna go to your place?" Scourge asked grinning.

Amy shrugged, "Sure, why not?"

"Well, because maybe you'd think I want something else with you."

Amy's cheeks were warm, "Heh, I didn't think about that."

Scourge laughed, "Babe, don't worry, when you're ready, I'll be ready…."

"And what us that supposed to mean?" Amy asked folding her arms.

Scourge grinned, "Just that think things clearly, or you'll be the one losing…."

Amy rolled her eyes, "What ever…"

When they entered her house, Scourge chuckled, "Well, I see hat you're favorite color is pink."

Amy looked at him, "Is that a problem?"

"No, it's just that I thought it would be blue."

Amy growled and jumped on him, "Don't you dare speak of that hedgehog."

Scourge was under her, "Calm down babe! I was joking, chill. I'm sorry babe, I'll shut the fuck up if ya want me too, ok?"

Amy smiled contently, "Thank you…"

Minutes passed by and they were in the same position.

"Ah, Amy, do you mind if you get off?" Scourge asked.

Amy realized how she was and chuckled, "I don't I want to…"

Scourge raised an eye brow, "What?"

Amy put her hands around his neck, "Maybe I like it here…."

Scourge smirked, "Hmm, I think I'm getting kind of hungry…"

Amy pecked a kiss on his lips, "Ok, I'll make a snack or something."

Scourge and Amy stood up. She walked to the kitchen and got out bread and more ingredients. Scourge looked carefully at her, his eyes went to her face, then her waits, and finally her legs. Amy noticed and lifted his chin.

"I'm right here baby…"

Scourge laughed, "Baby?"

Amy giggled, "Well, if you call me babe, then I'll call you baby…"

Scourge licked his lips, "I like that…."

Amy pressed her lips against his, he put his arm around her waist. But just as it was getting good, Amy's door was down with a slam.

"Get your fucking hands off of her!" It was Sonic. His eyes were filled with rage.

Amy gasped. _Sonic?_

Scourge stood in front of Amy defensively. "Get away…' He hissed.

Amy walked backwards. He's here…But why? Sonic grabbed Amy by the arm and led her outside. Amy struggled to get free, but he was much stronger.

"Sonic…Leave me alone!"

"You're in danger Amy, I have to save you."

Amy felt that cold feeling inside of her. She felt anger rise, she made her hands into fists and punched hard at Sonic's gut. He let go and stared at Amy surprised.

"But Amy."

"Shut up Sonic! You said to me before that you hated saving me. And I don't need any saving!"

Scourge punched Sonic making him land far. Scourge put his arm around her and looked at Sonic mad. Sonic gritted his teeth, his fur color was becoming black. _Oh crap, he's gonna turn dark sonic_ Amy thought. Sonic ran up to Scourge ready to beat the crap out of him, but Amy pushed Scourge to the side, making Sonic hit her.

"No! Amy…Amy! What the fuck did you do?" Scourge ran up to Amy. She was somewhat conscious, she stared up at Scourge.

"I'm ok…I think I just need a-" But she closed her eyes falling unconscious.

Scourge glared at Sonic, "Oh you're gonna pay, big time…."

He fixed his sunglasses, "C'mon hedgehog, bring it on."


	11. Chapter 11

I do not own any of the sonic characters

When Amy went limp into Scourge's arms, he growled at Sonic. Sonic was shaking his head slowly denying that he actually hurt Amy. _No…No…what…What did I do? Amy…No…No! _Sonic fell on his knees and cried out all of his anger. Scourge stood up and fixed his sunglasses. He made his hands into fists and was turning dark purple, and his eyes into red pupils.

"All your fault hedgehog! All of it!" Scourge fought punched him on Sonic's temple. He landed next to Amy, who was unconscious. He thought for a moment. If Scourge didn't come back, maybe this would have never happened….Never! Sonic stared carefully at Amy's face. He felt rage rising and his heart turn dark.

"If you never came back, maybe Amy would have never been hurt in the first place!" Sonic turned dark and fought Scourge. Scourge dodged the punches and kicks. He started laughing. Sonic looked at him showing his gritted teeth.

"What's so funny?" Sonic asked standing in front of Scourge. Scourge folded his arms grinning.

"Sonic, I didn't hurt her. _You_ did…"

Sonic froze, "Wha-What?"

Scourge shook his head rolling his eyes, "Sonic, you were the one that broke her heart. The one who left her numb. You made her feel something she was never supposed to feel. Alone. Now tell me Sonic, who _really _hurt her?"

Sonic thought about it for a moment. It was true, he thought. _I should have never told her that…..Never…But I don't love her…Then why am I even fighting…What's wring me?_

"I-I didn't mean to….I-I…No…Amy I-I'm so-so…Ahh!" Sonic breathed in heavily and looked everywhere for an answer. But all he did was run from Scourge and Amy. He ran and ran until he forgot about all his confusion. Scourge shook his head disappointedly and sighed.

"I should have known." He carefully carried Amy back to her house.

When Amy woke up, she found herself feeling sore. Her whole body, her forehead was bandaged up. Beside her bed, there was food. Plate of cereal, orange juice, and lettuce…._Lettuce? Why am I here? Scourge? ….Sonic…_ Amy angrily hissed his name.

"Sonic…" She got up and pulled the covers away from her. But before she could even stand up, her legs gave away and Amy fell on her hands. Scourge heard and ran to her room.

"Amy, you're supposed to be resting." Scourge said. Amy dumbly looked at Scourge.

"What are you doing here?" She asked.

"You want me to leave?" He asked already turning around.

"No! It's just that, I'd thought you'd left last night?"

Scourge chuckled, "And leaving you unconscious outside? C'mon, I'm not _that_ bad…"

Amy nodded smiling. Scourge helped her up and to her bed. She felt kind of woozy.

"Hey, ah, what are you doing?"

"Watching t.v. You don't mind, do you?'

Amy giggled, "No."

Scourge kissed her on the forehead, "Ok then, go to bed."

Amy's eyes widened, _Wow, he really changed, last time I met him, he wanted to kill us all…He was with Fiona…Wonder what happened to her?_ Amy sighed and shrugged.

Suddenly, "Hey Scourge?"

Scourge answered from the living room, "Yeah?"

"What happened to Sonic?"

Scourge didn't reply.

"Scourge?"

All he said was, "He felt like running."

Amy raised an eyebrow, "What?"

Scourge walked into Amy's room again, "Amy, ah, he ran…I don't know, but he tried to say sorry. Ya know? But he couldn't."

Amy looked down at her hands, "Oh…"

Scourge lifted her chin, "Don't worry babe, at least you're better now."

Amy pressed her lips against his.

Scourge did the same, but in a minute or two, they parted. Amy was leaning against his chest. Scourge decided to get in bed with her.

"What are you doing?' Amy asked suspiciously.

"Don't worry, I said when you're ready, I'm ready. Ok babe?"

He sat down leaning against the her bed pillows, Amy hesitated, but eventually sat against his chest. Scourge folded his arms behind his back and closed his eyes. Amy rested her head under his chin and sighed contently.

"Scourge?"

"Hmm?"

"You changed a lot, you know that?"

Scourge opened his eyes, "I don't know…"

"Well, you did."

Scourge half smiled, _You changed me…_


	12. Chapter 12

**I do not own any of the Sonic characters **

When Scourge woke up, he noticed Amy wasn't on his chest sleeping anymore. He looked around and saw a note on his chest.

_Sorry, baby, but I gotta buy some food. _

_When I get back, you better be there._

_- Your babe_

He grinned at the word _baby_, standing up quickly, he decided to go out and be back in half an hour. He guessed Amy would be back in an hour or so. Minding his own business in the streets of his world, he got many looks. From girl hedgehogs mostly. But some people mistook him for Sonic. That made annoyed Scourge. Sometime during his walk, a little fox kid came up to him.

"Hey Mr. Sonic! Do you mind if you give me your autograph!" The kid looked at up at him and thought Sonic had changed his look or something. With his small hands, he held up his small notebook and a pen.

Scourge narrowed his eyes at him, but changed the situation from a negative thing into a positive thing.

"Kid, I ain't Sonic…" He grinned.

The kid looked at him confused, "You're not?"

"Nope, I'm more cooler kid. I'm Scourge, and I mean, look at these does Sonic wear one pair of these hot sunglasses?" Scourge showed his sunglasses at the kid. The kid looked in awe and smiled widely showing his teeth.

"WOW! Will you sign my paper?" Scourge grinned even wider.

"Sure kid," He kneeled to the kid's level and signed it, _Scourge, coolest hedgehog in town._

The kid thanked him and ran off to somewhere. Scourge sighed in satisfaction as if he had done a good deed. When he looked at his watch, he ran to Amy's house. When he got there, Amy was walking to her house with grocery bags. Scourge sneaked up behind her wrapping his hands around her waist.

"Mind if I help?" He asked. Amy giggled.

"Why yes, do you mind?" Amy asked giving a quick peck on his lips. Scourge rapidly took all the bags and ran inside. Amy chuckled and followed behind. She stared at Scourge taking all the contents out of the plastic bags. In a minute or two, he was done.

"There ya go miss, that will be, ah… A lot of cash…" He smirked. Amy raised an eyebrow.

"Can it be something else?" She asked getting closer to him. He snickered.

"Of course…"

Amy closed her eyes and gently pressed her lips against his. He did the same. But they parted soon. Amy sighed happily and laid on the couch. Scourge did the same. Both were silent. Scourge held her hand, Amy giggled once more. She always imagined this happening with Sonic, but never with Scourge. She thought she'd never see Scourge again actually. But she didn't care. Scourge was making her happy and that was all that mattered.

Sonic was at his house thinking of what was happening. Amy dating Scourge seemed like a messed up joke to him. Never in a million years did he think that Amy would date someone else, especially Scourge! He always thought Amy would stay right behind him. He shook his head and went outside taking in some fresh air.

Walking wasn't for him, so he ran. But in his way, somebody crashed into him. Sonic landed on his butt. He growled and stood up.

"Watch it! Jeez!" But suddenly, he received a punch on the nose.

"Say that again and see what happens blueberry." It was Shadow. Sonic's eyes widened.

"Oh, heh, I'm sorry…" Shadow folded his arms against his chest.

"Sorry doesn't cut it for me." Sonic frowned and stared at him angrily.

Shadow rolled his annoyed, "So, Amy feeling better yet?" Sonic gritted his teeth.

"Shut up."

Shadow furrowed his eyes together. "I see that you know about her boyfriend?"

Sonic looked at him surprised, "You know?"

Shadow snickered. "Of course, she tells me everything. I love Amy. No, not as a girlfriend, as family. I'll take care of her and protect her. She told me about you breaking her heart and about Scourge."

Sonic glowered at him, "If you cared, you wouldn't have let Amy date him."

Shadow chuckled, "I did, you know why? Because Amy is happy with him. Unlike with you, she never would feel happy…"

Shadow turned around and left. Sonic looked down unhappily. _What did I do?_


	13. Chapter 13

**I do not own any of the SONIC characters **

Sally opened the door to Sonic's house and waited to see Sonic watching t.v. or something. But instead, she found him sitting at his couch moping around. She gritted her teeth and walked up to him.

"Sonic, let's go out. C'mon!" She pulled his arm, but he just didn't budge.

"Sonic! C'mon! What's wrong?" Sonic sighed and shrugged.

"I don't know Sally…I just don't know…"

Sally frowned and folded her arms in front of her, "Does this have to do with that pink hedgehog?"

Sonic looked down, "I don't know what you're talking about…"

Sally put her hands to her hips, "You know exactly what I'm talking about…"

He stood up and grabbed a glass of water, "Look Sally, it's not that…I'm jealous, it's just that, Scourge? I mean, why him?"

Sally rolled her eyes, inside of her, she felt envy. _Amy always has everything…Sonic and now Scourge! What the hell…Scourge, he was….mine…._

Sonic licked his lips and walked to the kitchen followed by Sally. Sonic was really seething inside. Scourge dating Amy was eating him inside. He knew he had made an error when he told Amy that she was a disturbance in his life. He now realized she was the most important thing that could have ever happened. But he was too late about saying sorry. Too late to regain Amy back in his life. All he had was now Sally.

"Sally?" Sonic asked. She smiled suddenly.

"Yeah?"

"….Can you leave?"

Sally hung her mouth wide open, "Wha-What?"

Sonic pushed her to his door and then outside, "Sorry Sally, but I, ah, gotta think some things through. Bye…" He closed the door leaving Sally outside shocked that he did that.

She narrowed her eyes, _That stupid pink hedgehog…._

Scourge and Amy were walking down the street of the their neighborhood. Amy was giggling while Scourge pecked a kiss on her neck. Sally was watching from far away gritting her teeth in envy.

"So Scourge, tell me something?" She asked suddenly.

Scourge shrugged, "Sure, what?"

"How many girlfriends did you have?"

Scourge's grin faded, "Why the question?"

Amy sighed, "I don't know…."

Scourge hesitated, "Amy, I don't know either. It's just that I had so many…You see, I was a chick magnet…Heh…"

Amy rolled her eyes, "Do you remember your last girlfriend?"

Scourge's eyes were suddenly filled with hatred and anguish, "Yeah…."

Amy stopped under a tree and looked up at him, "She hurt you, didn't she?"

Scourge gulped and looked away, "Yeah…A lot…"

Amy hugged him feeling his warmth, it had started to rain…Amy was going to ask who it was but decided it was enough asking.

"Do you want to go back home?" She asked holding his hand tighter.

Scourge sat down and leaned against the tree. Amy chuckled and sat next to him leaning against his chest. They both watched the drops of rain fall against the field the grass. You see, they had arrived at the park, which was HUGE, and well. There they were. Amy and Scourge were enjoying their time. While Amy was looking to her left. Scourge looked to his right gazing, but a figure watching from afar caught his attention. As he squinted, he held his breathe, but soon the figure turned to leave. _Sally?_ He thought hugging Amy tighter.

"Is something wrong?" Amy asked.

Scourge shook his head narrowing his eyes at where he saw her, "No…It's all right…All right…"


	14. Chapter 14

**I do not own any of the SONIC characters**

Sonic closed his eyes thinking of what he was going to do with Sally. He didn't what to feel anymore. Sally, when she was with him, Sonic didn't feel anything at all towards her. Then his thoughts wandered to the past. _Where did Sally leave? Why did she leave me? What was the reason she left? Was it so important to leave me alone? _Sonic gritted his teeth remembering how he had felt when she suddenly disappeared leaving him a card saying, _Sorry Sonic, but I had to… _

Sonic shut his eyes tightly not wanting to remember all that pain and loneliness he had felt. All the self crying, the numb feeling when she wasn't with him. But he opened his eyes and coked his head to the left seeing a picture of him and Amy eating ice cream. Amy's face was laughing with joy while Sonic was grinning realizing he dropped his ice cream on his leg. 

His thought turned over to Amy, the day he had told her off. He thought about how he had left her crying and sad…Then his hands turned into fists as he realized that what he did to Amy was exactly the same that Sally did to him. 

"I'm sorry Amy…I'm sorry…" Sonic shook his head crying silently. 

When he looked again at the picture, holding it this time, an idea popped into his head. Quicker than ever, he ran out with an achieving smile on his face.

X-X-X

Scourge said goodbye to Amy and left to his own place which was really nowhere. He had no place to stay at. He didn't tell Amy because he was too embarrassed and his pride also wouldn't let him. It was about four in the morning. His eyes began to close slowly as sleep entered through his body. He was laying on top of a tree, the leaves covering him from the light of the moon. The other only light was a lamp post that was on the other side of the road to where he was sleeping. An hour into his sleep, a shaking movement woke him up. His eyes looked around for an enemy. But nothing was there.

Scourge shrugged and thought it was his imagination, but again, another shaking movement woke him. _Ok, that's it. _He thought growling. As he landed on the soft wet grass below him, he was ready to attack anything or anyone from that point. His crankiness could beat the tar out of anybody. 

"Hey good looking…" Somebody whispered behind him.

Scourge froze on the spot and slowly turned around.

"Sally…" He grimaced.

Sally rolled her eyes and walked up to him.

"So Scourge, I've heard you're Amy's new boyfriend huh? Tell me something, what do you, ah, stupid boys look in her so much? I mean, she has nothing! Her boobs? Waist? What?"

Scourge scowled at Sally, than began to laugh, "Sally, don't be jealous…"

Sally gritted her teeth angrily, "I'm not jealous! I'm just pissed off!"

Scourge raised an eyebrow, "Sally, leave, I don't even know what the hell you're doing here…"

Sally breathed in heavily, "Look Scourge, just make sure your stupid girlfriend doesn't get close to _my _Sonic. Got that?"

Scourge grinned, "Oh Sally, always have to obsessed about someone, don't you?"

Sally frowned, "Shut up…"

Scourge snickered, "Sally, Sonic will find out sooner or later why you _actually _left Sonic. Tails knows, Cream, I'm so sure of it, that she knows. Sonic _will _find out and he _will_ leave you…"

Sally growled at him, "No he won't…."

Scourge grabbed her by the neck almost choking her, Sally looked at him with wide eyes afraid of him , "You will pay for your actions Sally…Oh, and one more thing," Scourge threw her in the middle of the road scraping her knees, she winced, "Leave Amy alone…"

He walked away leaving Sally to seethe by herself.

X-X-X

Amy woke up to a great morning, she quickly thought about Scourge, her heart felt as if it could possibly burst. She brushed her teeth, combed her quills, and dressed into her sexy outfit. When she opened the door, she gasped in surprise. Some roses and a small box gift wrapped in pink with red polka dots were laying outside her front step. She immediately thought it was from Scourge, but when she opened her gift, she gasped and shook her head slowly crying. _No…No…._


	15. Chapter 15

_I do not own any of the SONIC characters_

_**Amy shook her head crying at what she had in her hands. Her left hand covered her mouth from anguish. Why is this happening? Why now?**_** She thought as she kept holding the item. **_**Why would he give me this? Was it him that sent me this? Nobody else had this but him and I…Or do we? **_**She began to feel something warm inside of her rise, but hen memories flooded in and a sting began to rip inside of her making Amy throw the picture frame against the wall. It shattered into tiny pieces. Amy remembered that day. It was such a great day, until Sonic ruined it all. She saw the picture all scratched up, the memories burned her. **

**FLASHBACK**

_**Amy, Cream, Tails, Knuckles, and Sonic decided to go out and take a day of relaxation. Amy thought of this, but for one reason only. She thought she could have some alone time with Sonic. Tails and Cream went on the swings, while Sonic, Knuckles, and Amy sat on a bench. The sun was bright, the mood felt nice. Everything perfect. But Amy wanted Knuckles gone. I should have invited Rogue too…Amy thought narrowing her eyes at Knuckles who was talking to Sonic.**_

"_**Hey Knuckles, why don't you buy us all ice cream?" Amy thought pointing at the guy who had his ice cream stand. **_

"_**I'll get it, Knuckles here is too slow for this job."**_

_**Amy sighed and handed Sonic the money. Knuckles and everybody else were with their ice cream. Amy sort of smiled, but she licked her ice cream. Suddenly Knuckles stood up.**_

"_**Be right back guys, gotta go pee!" He bolted out of there.**_

_**Amy smiled widely, while Sonic kept eating his ice cream. She licked her ice cream slowly, her tongue slowly licking the strawberry flavored ice cream. Sonic noticed and blushed.**_

"_**What now?" He asked backing away. Amy got closer to him. **_

"_**C'mon Sonic, you know you like this!" Amy giggled trying to hold his hand, but he grimaced.**_

"_**I'm in a good mood Amy, don't ruin it…"**_

_**At that time, Amy didn't take it seriously and ignored what he had said. But now that Amy looks back, she regrets being so blind and not realizing what he meant by that harmful comment.**_

"_**Oh Sonic!" Amy pushed him playfully. But accidentally, Sonic dropped his ice cream on his right leg. Sonic kept looking down angrily, his face began to redden. Amy thought it was because he was blushing. **_

"_**Say cheese!" Cream said holding a camera in front of that. Sonic changed his face quickly and forced a smile on his face. Amy laughed too. When the picture was taken and Cream had left, Sonic kept smiling, but it looked more like he was gritting his teeth. Amy noticed and coked her head to the left, "What's wrong with you?"**_

_**Sonic narrowed his eyes at her, "Just eat your ice cream."**_

_**He left to God knows where. Amy didn't understand why he acted that way. Until now…**_

**Amy gritted her teeth and grabbed the roses. Angrily, she turned on her fireplace, stood in front of it, and with all her force, slammed them in the middle of the fire. She didn't look away until she those roses burn. **_**They will burn away…Just like when Sonic burned away my love…**_

**X*X*X**

**Scourge was walking over to Amy's house, but as he got there, Sonic was running from Amy's neighborhood. Scourge growled and ran purposely into Sonic.. Scourge was standing up while Sonic landed on hi butt. Sonic looked up and growled back. **

"**Where were you hedgehog?" Scourge said folding his arms in front of him.**

**Sonic said between gritted teeth, "Why do you care?"**

"**Because my babe live in that neighborhood, and I don't think you'd be randomly walking around there.."**

**Sonic's ears perked up at the word 'babe,' he narrowed his eyes at Scourge. **_**Babe? Ths's so sick, she deserves more respect! **_**Sonic stood up and pointed his finger on Scourge's chest.**

"**Call her babe again and see what happens…"" Scourge laughed slapping away his hand.**

"**Sonic, she liked being called that. She calls me baby. Anyway, she told me it was better than being called 'ames.' Said that was stupid name. So we agreed that it was better the word 'babe'.""**

**Sonic was hurt by that. Scourge noticed and rolled his eyes. **_**Jeez Sonic, at least know that it was your fault….**_**Both were silent for some time. But the sound of rain drops broke it. Scourge lifted Sonic's chin.**

"**Look, leave Amy alone, she's happy when she's with me, not you. Got that?"**

**Sonic jerked away. Scourge grinned and left to Amy's house. Sonic simply ran and thought how sad his life really was. **_**I hope Amy is happy with her gifts….**_** Oh, how wrong was he….**

**X*X*X**

**When Scourge entered Amy's house, he was surprised to see the door wide open. **

"**Amy?" He asked worriedly. His eyes wandered around trying to see where she was. Then he saw a picture shattered on the ground. Slowly, he picked it up and saw who was in it. Sonic and Amy. Scourge gritted his teeth. **_**He was here….!**_

"**Babe! Where are you?" Scourge shouted. He went inside Amy's room and found her crying in the corner of her bed. She was sobbing quietly with dry tears on her cheeks. Scourge slowly made his way to her.**

"**Are you ok?" He asked sitting next to her. She looked at him and hugged him. He wrapped his hands around her waist, while her hands were wrapped around his neck. She sobbed while Scourge held her. They were like that for some time. Until Scourge spoke.**

"**Amy, he gave you that picture, didn't he?" **

**Amy nodded frowning.**

"**Well, what do you think about all of this?"**

**Amy sighed and shrugged, "I really don't know. My question here is, why is he doing this? He has that bitch Sally with him. It seems that he wants me…Possibly loves me…."**

**Scourge tensed, he gulped and sighed. Somehow he knew Amy hadn't forgotten about Sonic, well, at least not yet…**

"**Amy, I-I'm not going to hold you back. If you…You want to go with him….Nobody's stopping you." Scourge let go of her and started walking out of there. A cold hard sting ripped through his chest. Amy gasped and jumped on his back, both landing down hard. Scourge fell on his hands, while Amy landed on his back. She cried even harder, her hands gently wrapped tightly around his neck.**

"**No! Don't - Don't leave! No, not you…Please…" Amy sobbed against his back, while Scourge stood up and turned around.**

"**I won't, I won't…."**

**Amy smiled at him, he looked away not wanting to show how happy he really was. He kind of has trouble showing feelings. **

_**Don't worry, I won't leave…I won't let you feel what I felt before. I won't…**_


	16. Chapter 16

**I do not own any of the SONIC characters**

Sonic went back home feeling a bit down after his 'meeting' with Scourge. When he went to his room he saw Sally already there waiting for him. She was under the covers, Sonic didn't know weather she was still in her clothes or not. That made him blush, but also angry. He couldn't believe Sally would be crazy enough to actually do this.

"What are you doing?" Sonic asked trying to ignore the fact that he had a naked squirrel in his bed. She flirtingly sighed and threw a small rose at him. E caught it and crushed it in his hand remembering Amy.

"C'mon in in Sonic and take a…small nap with me…" She smiled.

Sonic rolled his eyes and sat in the bed. Sally now was giving a small massage. Sonic groaned in pleasure feeling all the stress in him leaving. Sally grinned, _That's it Sonic…That's it…"_

Sonic stood up quickly and went left the room. Sally only stared in the nothingness realizing what had just happened. _Did he really just do that? HE COULDN'T…HE WOULDN'T! _Sally growled furiously taking off the sheets off of her and following Sonic. He was on the couch watching t.v. When he looked up he started choking on his own saliva.

"Sa-Sally! Put some clothes on!" He said still coughing a bit. He focused his eyes on the floor. Sally narrowed her eyes at him.

"Come. To. Bed."

Sonic shivered and grabbed his house keys leaving, "I-uh, gotta go. Bye!"

With that, he left. Sally shook in anger and punched the wall behind her. _Damn it!_

X*X*X

Amy smiled at Scourge, while Scourge grinned at Amy. Both had calmed down. Scourge decided to leave and come back the next day. Amy frowned, but respected his decision. She was left alone again. Amy wondered where she could get some coffee, then happily she grabbed some money for one of her purses and left to a nearby café. She ordered it and sat down on one of the tables outside. Amy sighed contently seeing that she was the only one outside. Before, she would have been unhappy, but now she likes being alone.

"Amy."

She looked up at the sound of her name and gritted her teeth, "What do you want Sonic?"

He sat down across form her. His eyes didn't meet her.

"Amy, did you like your gifts?" He asked still not looking down.

Amy shut her eyes, "…..No…"

That made Sonic cringe, that really hurt him. "No?" He said looking down at his hands.

Amy slammed her hands on the table hard, "Why are you doing this Sonic? What is it you want from me? Why are you giving me gifts? Why now?"

Sonic gulped. "I want you…."

Amy froze and repeated the words in her head over and over again until she really got what he had said.

"Me?" She said in a softer tone.

Sonic nodded, "I'm sorry Amy…I really am…"

Amy softened a bit after hearing those words, she could not believe Sonic was actually saying sorry. But could she forgive him?

"You are?" She asked trying to look in his eyes. He still kept looking down.

"Yeah…But ah, you'll leave Scourge…Right?"

Amy's smile disappeared, "What?"

Sonic finally looked up at her, Amy's eyes went straight Sonic's inside. Almost making them burn. "Amy, Scourge is not a good guy. Believe me, I know him. He's my anti!"

She grimaced, "Sonic, stop it! Just stop it! Scourge is much of a hedgehog than you are!" She screamed. Sonic just looked at her with wide eyes, "Amy, you're not listening! He's not a good person…"

"Sonic, leave me alone….You have Sally don't you?" Amy left, but looked one last time at Sonic. She had tears rolling down her cheeks. Sonic looked away. _Sally…She isn't like you…._

X*X*X

Sally put her clothes on and stomped outside, angry that she got rejected. Scourge saw her pissed off and grinned.

"Awwe, what's the matter? Didn't get what you want?"

Sally simply stared at him angrily.

"Pathetic…" He spat.

Sally pushed him hard, but he just slapped her away.

"Get away from me!" She yelled.

Scourge sighed dramatically, "I see that you got rejected, huh? Sally, sweetie, I know you well enough. And you know exactly why…"

Sally scowled at him, "Shut up, that was the past…Shut up!"

Scourge tsked at her, "Sally, the past always comes back…."

Suddenly an angry voice hissed from behind them, "What past?"


	17. Chapter 17

**Sorry for not updating sooner, kind of got off track on some things. But thanks for the reviews. I really appreciate them. I do not own any SONIC characters.**

Scourge and Sally turned around slowly facing the one who had asked the question. It was Shadow standing there narrowing his eyes at both of them. Sally's eyes widened form being discovered, but Scourge simply raised an eyebrow amused. _Finally, the truth gets to be revealed…_ He thought. Shadow walked up to Scourge, while Sally just stayed frozen of the spot.

"What past?" Shadow repeated.

"Why don't you ask Sally over there, she started it…"

Shadow turned around and faced Sally who was pale white, "I-I don't know what's he talking about…Scourge, what are you talking about?" She asked nervously.

"Hmm, now you have amnesia, huh?" Scourge snickered, "Maybe you'll get back your memory if I tell Shadow here what happened."

Sally shook here head slowly, Scourge sighed, "Ok Shadow, we'll talk, well, _I'll _talk, but not here, let's go somewhere else…."

Shadow hesitated on the decision, but agreed.

X*X*X

Amy slammed her entrance door and jumped on her bed crying. _Why is he doing this? Can't he see that I'm hurting? _She tried to ignore the feeling inside of her that she had always felt every time she thought about Sonic. Hope.

"Damn you Sonic…I hate you…" She hissed to herself. Then Scourge popped up in her mind. "Where's Scourge?" She asked getting her phone. Her fingers dialed his cell phone number, he picked up after the third ring.

"Yup?" He answered.

"Scourge!"

"Babe, what's up?"

Amy started crying again, "Scourge, it was horrible! You have to come, I need you…It was just so…Stupid!"

Scourge answered in silence, "Sonic, huh?" He growled.

"Yes…" She whispered.

"Be right there, just wait some minutes babe, love ya…"

Amy sniffed, "I love you too Scourge…"

After they hung up, Amy felt relieved, she had Scourge, and Scourge had her.

X*X*X

Shadow, Scourge, and Sally went to a nearby abandoned warehouse. They all made themselves comfortable, they knew it would be a long time before any of them could leave. Shadow was the first to speak.

"Talk," he said to Scourge.

Scourge nodded, "Ok Shadow…I knew a lot of people who know me wondered, _why the hell did Scourge come back?_ Yeah well, I wonder that myself. But for one reason. To forget my _past…_" Scourge narrowed his eyes at Sally as he hissed the last word, "was my past really that horrible? Yeah, it was. Why? Because of one miserable person who sucked the happiness I had left in me…"

Shadow looked at Sally who was breathing heavily, "Stop…Please…" She whispered almost breaking down. Shadow was now really confused.

"What does Sally have to do with you?" Shadow asked angrily not getting the situation.

"You wanna tell him Sally?" She just stayed silent. "Hmm, guess not, yes, ah, Shadow, do you know _why_ Sally left Sonic years ago?"

Shadow froze, "No…"

"Well, here's the reason, me. Sally chose me over Sonic. Why? Because she found out Fiona died, I was the king in my world, and well, since Fiona died, there was a spot for queen in my world. And Sally wasn't queen anymore in this world, so she tried to, ah, you know, manipulate the idea. And it worked, but the thing is…I fell in love with her…"

Scourge looked down angrily, mad for actually falling in love with that squirrel. Shadow quietly gasped not wanting show any emotion.

"What about Amy?" Shadow shouted.

"See, that's where she comes, since Sally left me because…She ruined my kingdom…I had to leave too, and well, Amy was the first one I actually saw…Then I saw Sally here, but Shadow, don't think I'm using Amy. I am bad, but playing with someone like her…No…I've been through that, and it really sucks, nope. Amy, I really do love her Shadow, and Sonic. He really let go of someone who's worth it…"

Shadow was about to say something when Scourge's cell phone rang. Scourge answered it, it was Amy. Sally's ears perked up at the sound of Sonic's name. Shadow just thought of what Scourge had said to him. Who else knew about this? Sally remained silent.

Scourge hung up, "Sorry guys, but my story's done, I have to go, Shadow, I don't care if you tell Amy, Sonic, etc. But I'm not going to leave Amy, you got that? Sally, take care…"

Scourge left, Shadow stared at Sally for a moment and chaos controlled himself away. Sally was left alone, she had tears stream down her cheeks, _Great, now everybody will know…_


	18. Chapter 18

**I do not own any of the SONIC characters**

Amy was on her couch silently thinking her situation out. All the tears that she had inside were dried up. _What should I do? What am I going to do? Oh Scourge…_ Amy sighed and looked around her house as if it was new to her. She looked at the clock and saw the time. 8:56 p.m. _Where the fuck is Scourge?_ Amy shouted inside of her.

"Amy? Babe? Ya in here?" Scourge was knocking on the door. Amy rushed and opened the door quickly. He was standing there warily looking at her. She hugged him tightly and started to sob. But no tears were there.

"What happened babe? What that stupid blue hedgehog do now?" Scourge asked leading her to the couch. Amy looked up and furrowed her eyebrows together.

"He, well, this morning…I got some presents. They were sitting on my front step. I thought they were from you! But what I saw inside, I knew they were from Sonic…"

"What did he give you?" He asked getting a bit jealous.

She looked at her fireplace seeing the ashes of the picture, "It was a picture of Sonic and I eating ice cream…I don't know why he would even send me that…It was all so strange…And when I went out to get some coffee, I saw him there. We talked and all…But he said that…"

"What?"

"That if I was going to leave you."

Scourge tensed, _would she do that?_ Amy saw worry in his eyes. She shook her head and pressed her lips into his.

"No…No…I would never leave you…No, don't even think about it!" Scourge grinned, he knew Amy was different from many girls he had dated. Scourge was bad and all the things, so he always dated girls with bad intentions. But Amy, she was bad _when she wanted to_, and that's what Scourge liked about her. Amy had the combination of being nice and being mean. He looked into her and she blushed. Scourge grinned and gave her a quick kiss on the lips.

"Don't worry babe, I'm not leaving any time soon…So…speaking of these kinds of things, when do ya want to start having kids?"

Amy gasped and pushed him playfully, but hard making him land on the floor. Scourge snickered.

"Oh Scourge! What's wrong with you! Kids at this age? No way!….Although it may be nice…Their little hands…Little feet…Small eyes…"

Amy imagined herself having a round belly and Scourge by her side. She smiled at the thought of it. Scourge was begging to regret the comment, but soon found himself also enjoying the idea. He and his son or daughter having some quality time. He saw Amy still thinking about it, so he ran up to her and kissed her.

Amy soon found herself wrapping her arms around his neck enjoying every moment of it. But soon enough they parted. Scourge really wanted to do _more_ with her, but he respected her. Amy smiled at her.

"Not such a bad idea…" She said looking down at herself.

"Just remember babe, when you're ready, _I'm_ ready. Ok babe?" Amy still didn't get what he meant by that, so she simply nodded. _Babies…What color would they come out?_

X*X*X

Sonic laid down on a bench near his house. The streets were empty, and the only thing that kept him company was the darkness surrounding him. He kept thinking about Amy, how Amy was really affected. It made him sad that Amy really didn't love him anymore. That she was able to move on. Remembering all of this made his head hurt. So he decided to go to Tail's house. When he peeked through the window of his house, he chuckled.

Tails was kissing Cream, Sonic realized that they really grew up. They weren't little kids anymore, that they were teens! Sonic rolled his eyes and hoped Tails was smart for theses kinds of situations and not just techno smart. He walked home sadly feeling like the only person on earth.


	19. Chapter 19

I do not own any SONIC characters

**Amy woke up to an early morning. Scourge was still sleeping on her couch when she walked out of her room. Scourge's soft snores made Amy giggle quietly. She wanted to kiss him, but instead let him sleep. In five minutes or so, she was ready to go out. Amy decided to go visit Tails since she hasn't seen him for some time. A note was left on her kitchen table so Scourge could easily see it. **

**Walking over there, her mind filled with many memories. Sonic talking to her, him breaking her heart, and dating Scourge. So many things happened this month. She felt a bit over whelmed suddenly. But Amy still went on not giving up to visit Tails. Softly knocking on his door, Tails opened it and smiled when he saw her standing there.**

"**Amy! What brings you here?" He asked leading her inside his place. She smiled warmly feeling a bit happier. **

"**I've been fine. How about you?"**

**As he was about to reply, Cream walked out of his kitchen, "Here ya go Tails! Home made brownies!" Cream froze when she saw Amy sitting down on one of the couches. **

"**Hey Cream? What's up?" Amy asked kindly. **

**Tails blushed while Cream nervously laughed.**

"**I-I'm ok…ha…So…Here Tails…" Cream handed him the brownies. Amy quietly analyzed their behavior and realized what was going on.**

"**Oh! I see what's going on…God, you two have really grown up, huh?"**

**Amy snickered.**

**Tails coughed and Cream giggled nervously. Amy kept on snickering and hugged both of them. **

"**Oh guys! It isn't bad telling everybody you're in a relationship!" Amy said looking at both of them.**

"**It's not that…It's just that, we thought you guys would take it wrong or something…" Tails mumbled blushing, Cream held his hand.**

"**Ok Amy, we'll tell everyone soon eventually…"**

**Amy rolled her eyes and sighed contently.**

"**So, how's Scourge?" Tails asked breaking the silence. Amy grinned, "Ya mean my baby?"**

**Tails shrugged, "Whatever you want to call him."**

**Cream chuckled, "baby?"**

**Amy nodded, "He's good…Different ya know?"**

**Tails suddenly looked very angry, "Just be careful Amy."**

"**Why would you say that?"**

**Tails remembered what had happened before, With Sally and Scourge. He Didn't want to tell Amy about that situation. Especially since Sonic already broke her heart. Tails didn't trust Scourge, but he also knew he was making her happy. Even though Scourge went out with Sally and stuff, it was Sally who had really made this whole mess…Amy raised an eyebrow at Tails. Cream stiffened and thought Tails would finally burst, but he simply smiled.**

"**Just be careful…" Tails said going into the kitchen.**

**Amy nodded slowly not understanding. She thought it was time to leave now,**

"**Well guys, I have to go. Ya know, getting on my way…And leaving you two alone…Tails! Please use protection…Just in case. Bye!"**

**Amy slammed the door behind her hearing Tails shouting 'Hey!'**

**She walked home, it was probably like five in the afternoon. **_**What did tails mean by me being careful? Was he talking about Scourge? What is going on?**_** Her thoughts kept coming and going making her head hurt a bit. She looked around her surroundings. Benches, strange people, trees, streets, nah…Nothing really interesting. She felt a tap on her shoulder.**

"**Hm?" **

"**Amy…"**

**Amy grinned and hugged Shadow, he was standing in front of her. Shadow patted her back and raised an eyebrow at her.**

"**Why so alone? Aren't you supposed to be with Scourge?" He asked saying Scourge's name a bit angrily.**

"**Well, I just came back from Tails place and I was thinking about taking a walk." **

**Shadow nodded and walked with her. He was really hesitating inside of him weather or not tell Amy about Sally's and Scourge's past. Amy was talkin about how her and Scourge were and all that lovey dovey stuff. HE didn't pay any attention, all he kept doing was deciding. Just as they were walking around the corner, they stumbled upon somebody. Sonic.**

**Amy stopped talking and looked coldly at Sonic. He stared at her sadly, then Sally's voice came from behind him. She hugged his waist and smiled. Shadow stood in front of Amy protecting. Sally's smile…Turned upside down. She froze fearing that Shadow would tell her secret. Shadow had other plans.**

"**C'mon Amy…" He grunted. Amy nodded not looking once at Sonic. Sally smiled with relief that nothing happened.**

"**Sonic, let's go home…Shall we?"**

**Sonic shrugged giving up, "Why not?"**

**X*X*X**

**Amy arrived home feeling a bit awkward. She was welcomed by Scourge's sexy kisses. He smirked at her, she licked her lips.**

"**What?" She asked putting her hands on her waist.**

"**Nothing…Just enjoying the view…"**

**Amy rolled her eyes and sat on her couch. Scourge but his lip. **

"**Hey, ahh, wanna go out?" **

**Amy shouted happily, "Of course!"**

**Scourge grinned widely, "Get ready then…"**


	20. Chapter 20

_I do not own any SONIC characters_

_**Amy and Scourge held hands as they walked towards the park. Scourge kept thinking about how Amy's reaction would be if she found out about him and Sally's past. He didn't care if she knew, but would she care? Scourge rolled his eyes as he saw Sonic and Sally sitting on one bench. Both were smiling. He grunted and Amy saw why. She shrugged and kept on walking. **_

"_**You ok babe?" Scourge asked looking at her. Amy smiled.**_

"_**Of course I am. Now c'mon, I wanna go back home."**_

_**Scourge picked up Amy and ran to her place. She laid down on the carpet floor and closed her eyes. Scourge laid beside her and did the same. But then he felt her body lay on his. That made him feel good. But he tried, and really TRIED to stay calm. **_

"_**What are you doing?" Scourge asked folding his arms behind him. Amy sat on his stomach. She licked her lips, "I don't know."**_

_**He snickered, "Hmm, sounds like your hormones are in action…"**_

_**Amy lowered her face to his head exposing part of her breasts to Scourge. **_

"_**Maybe…." She whispered grinning. **_

_**Scourge grinned back, "Heh, do you have any clue where you are leading this situation?" He asked holding her waist. She thought about it for a second. **_

"_**Yes…" She said giving him a quick peck on his lips.**_

"_**So, you are ready?" **_

_**Amy just grinned.**_

_**X*X*X**_

_**Sonic stared at Sally drinking coffee on his table, she looked deep in thought. Sonic remembered the good times he had with her years back. How they would go out and simply have their fun. The passionate nights they had. He gritted his teeth trying not to cry as he remembered waking up one day with his bed empty finding a rose and a card saying, I'll miss you**_**… **

**Sighing, he stood up and walked over to Sally. She looked up at him surprised and cocked her head, "What's wrong?"**

**Sonic looked her in the eye, "Why did you leave me?"**

**Sally was taken by surprise and gulped trying to find a quick answer. **_**Why would he ask that? Does he know? Oh shit…**_

**Sally hesitated knowing what she was about to say was going to piss him off, but she began anyway. "Sonic, it's kind complicated to say…I-I can't really say…"**

**Sonic growled, "So complicated that you had to go and break my damn heart? Do you have any idea how much I suffered? And you know what, I'm still suffering! God, Sally, I don't even know what I saw in you…"**

**Sonic walked out and slammed the door behind him so hard it broke. Sally stared at the broken bits of the door and began to cry. Her feelings for Sonic from the past were really beginning to fill her up, but she knew it was too late. **

"**Why did I do it? Why…..?"**

**X*X*X**

**She panted and fell on her knees, drops of sweat began to roll down her forehead and cheeks. The moon shined through the leaves of the trees. This helped her see a bit through the darkness. She followed the moon light until she saw a road up ahead. It was empty, only thing you could actually see was the stars. Others would have been deathly scared, thinking that something awful would appear in front of them, but she has been through many awful things herself, she really wasn't afraid of anything or anyone. Maybe just one, and the funny thing is, she was trying to find that someone. **

"**Damn you…You just had to leave and ruin you fucking kingdom…"**

**As fast as she could, she ran dodging anything that could trip her. Her mind was just on finding that certain person. When she stopped, she was in front of a small park. The female hedgehog laid on a park bench trying to clear her mind and think of a solution to her problem. **_**If I don't find him soon, my world will surely die….Damn it, why'd you have to leave! Ahh!**_

**Suddenly she felt a hand on her shoulder, she jumped immediately and growled at the person who had touched her.**

"**Sorry! I just thought you were hurt!"**

"**Who are you?"**

"**I-ah, I'm Sonic…Wait a minute…You look familiar?"**

"**Sonic?"**

"**Amy?"**

**The female hedgehog laughed and put her hand on her hip, "Honey, I'm Anti Amy…"**

**Sonic's eyes widened, "What? What are you doing here?" Sonic was getting ready to attack, but Anti Amy rolled her eyes.**

"**Jeezuz, I don't want anything from you! Jeezuz…"**

**Sonic raised an eyebrow, "Then what do you want?"**

**Anti Amy growled, "I want Scourge…"**


	21. Chapter 21

**I do not own any SONIC characters**

Scourge woke up next to sleeping Amy. He grinned remembering what had happened. The satisfaction he felt. Amy softly snored and snuggled next to Scourge. He laid his chin on top of her head. Something was bugging Scourge, like a weird nagging feeling. But he soon ignored it. It was about five in the morning. Darkness consumed her house. He looked around remembering that all his life he was always in the dark, but next to Amy he felt different. He sighed to himself and quietly got up. He decided to go out for a short walk.

_What is going on?_

X*X*X

Sonic's eyes widened. Rosy shook her head angrily.

"Scourge? Why?" Sonic asked.

Rosy laughed, "Why? Sonic, Scourge is-was our leader in Anti-Mobius. But ever since a certain bitch came by, everything changed."

Sonic cocked his head to the left, "Who, ah, might that 'bitch' be?"

Rosy glared at him. "Sally…"

Sonic looked at her in disbelief, _Sa-Sally? No..no..that..couldn't be…No!_

"Anti-Sally, right?"

Rosy snorted, "I wish, it could have been easier to handle the fall of Anti-Mobius, but no. It was Sally Acorn. Yes Sonic, YOUR Sally."

Sonic gulped and slowly started to progress things out. Why Sally had left him, why she came back. It all made sense to him now. And the worst of it all was that Scourge was with Amy now! He shook his head slowly trying to force down his anger and not explode in front of Rosy. She raised an eyebrow.

"What happened to you?" She asked.

"Nothing….What are you going to do with Scourge when you finally get him?"

Sonic asked between his gritted teeth.

Rosy looked to her right, "WE are going to bring him back to Anti-Mobius and make him be king again."

Sonic's eras perked up, "WE?"

Rosy snickered, "Well, since you sounded _so_ interested, you're going to help me, and I have a feeling you might know where he is."

Sonic thought about it for a second and agreed to help her. "All right,"

Rosy nodded, all righty then, let's get going."

X*X*X

Amy woke up and realized Scourge wasn't by her side. She quickly pulled the covers off and put on a robe. She yelled his name, "Scourge?" but nobody answered. Amy was begging to panic thinking that Scourge had…used her…Amy was on the verge of tears but somebody turned her around and gave her a big kiss. Scourge….Amy sighed in relief when they parted.

"What's wrong babe?" He asked observing her face. She shook her head feeling happy.

"Nothing, ah, want some breakfast?"

Scourge shrugged, "What ever…"

Amy smiled. Both had some breakfast and soon were on their way to Tails's house. About half way there Sonic appeared. Amy halted and Scourge raised his eyebrow. Sonic smiled at Amy, but when he turned to Scourge, Sonic gritted his teeth with a frown. Amy noticed and narrowed her eyes at Sonic.

"What do you want Sonic?" Amy asked putting her hand on her hips. Sonic stared at her for moment.

"Amy…I…" Sonic walked towards Amy.

But before Amy could react Sonic carried her and ran full speed away from Scourge. Scourge was left dumbfounded with his mouth slightly open in confusion and stupidity.

Just as he was about to run after her, he felt a sudden hit on his head. Scourge landed on his stomach. He stood up rubbing his head.

"What the hell?" When he turned around he froze.

"Hello Scourge, missed me?"

"Rosy?"

Rosy grinned, "Scourge, we need you back. Now."


	22. Chapter 22

**I do not own any SONIC characters**

**Thank you all for the reviews! **

X*X*X

Amy struggled to get free from Sonic's grip, but he was too strong….And to fast. She had enough and with all the strength, Amy turned around in his arms making her and Sonic fall. They fell in the middle of an empty road. Amy quickly stood up and narrowed her eyes at Sonic, who was also standing up rubbing his arm.

"What did you do Sonic?" Amy hissed. Sonic simply stared at her. Amy waited for an answer but only an awkward silence was her answer. She got impatient and started walking out of there. But Sonic grabbed her arm and spun her around.

"What are you-"

Sonic's lips crushed against her lips against hers. Her eyes widened, but she pushed him away.

"What the hell Sonic?" She yelled. He gulped and sighed. Sonic nervously shook his head and licked his lips.

"Amy, I had to get you away from Scourge."

"What are you talking about? We were perfectly fine!"

Sonic shook his head harder trying to find the words to explain the reason….The real reason why he separated Amy from Scourge. She bit the inside of her cheek trying to keep her temper down. Sonic looked at her.

"Amy, Scourge..Sally…Both…They had something together…You get me?"

Amy raised an eyebrow not really getting what he just said. Sonic hoped she had understood but Amy just nodded.

"I think…." Sonic's ears perked up, "that…I'm out of here" Quickly, she ran into the woods desperately trying to lose Sonic. At first, Sonic couldn't believe Amy really had done that. But he came to his senses and ran after her. Amy looked around finding a place to hide. She found herself in the middle of a park. Her eyes searched for somebody recognizable, but couldn't.

"Amy?"

"No!" She kept on running, but a hand tugged her hard.

"Amy! Wait! What's wrong with you?"

"Huh?" She realized it was Shadow talking.

"Amy, what's wrong?" She looked behind him looking for Sonic, Amy sighed.

"Let's get put of here, we need to go somewhere….Private."

Shadow cocked his head, but Amy ran leading Shadow to a nearby café. Both sat down.

Amy shut her eyes analyzing what had happened. Shadow waited patiently for an explanation.

"Shadow something is going on with Sonic and Scourge…I..I don'w know what it is…But Sally has to do something in all of this because…Sonic mentioned her name….And I'm really getting worried about Scourge."

Shadow's eyes widened a bit, he remembered what Sally and Scourge kept hidden, he knew if Amy found out about their past secret romance, she would be destroyed.

"Amy, maybe…Sonic just…Wants to protect you from something…Don't you think?" Amy shrugged, "Maybe…But I really wanna see Scourge…"

Shadow nodded, "But maybe you should stay at someone's place for now. You want me to take you to your place?"

Amy shook her head, "No…I wanna go to Tails's house…"

Shadow agreed and carried her all the way to Tails's house. Amy knocked and Tails opened the door.

"Amy? Shadow?" He asked a but surprised.

"Tails, mind if I stay here for a while?" Amy asked hugging him.

"No…Not at all! Actually…I'm…kinda glad you're here. Come in."

Amy turned around to Shadow, "Thanks Shadow."

He half smiled and left, "Just want you to be safe."

Amy nodded, and entered Tails's place. She sat down on a beanbag of his and looked down at her hands.

"What brings you here?" Tails asked curiously.

Amy sighed, "I just wanted to get away from Sonic…"

"What about Scourge?" He asked sitting in front of her.

"That's the problem! Sonic told me to stay away from him because….I don't know! Something about Sally…Scourge…I don't know! It's all so confusing…"

Tails caught his breathe for a second. _Oh crap…I forgot Amy doesn't know what Sally did with Scourge…_

"Oh! Um…"

Amy raised an eyebrow, "You know what's going on don't you?" She asked.

Tails breathed hard, "I-I don't know what you're talking about…"

Amy put her hands to her hips and folded her arms, "Tails, you better tell me or…"

Tails took a deep breathe, "Amy…remember when I went to you your house that day? When you were….Changed?"

Amy nodded slowly remembering how that day would always be her worst day of her life.

"Well. Listen Amy, please…Please don't do anything stupid…It's just that, When Sally arrived, I kinda got surprised…It's just that…I know why Sally left Sonic…I kept it a secret because Sally had me…Blackmailed…Sort of…"

Amy gritted her teeth, _What is going on here?_

"I couldn't tell Sonic because if I did, he surely would have died…I know he could have died!" Tails was about ready to cry, "Sally left to Anti-Mobius because,"

_No…No…._

"Since Sally wasn't queen anymore in our world, she tried to find a place where she could reign and,"

_Oh no…Please no…_

"Sally coupled up with Scourge making her,"

_No!_

"Queen of Anti-Mobius….But-But I guess…Her plan failed and retuned here to try to be with Sonic to gain something…And Scourge…I really don't know why he really returned…"

Tails wiped away some tears that had rolled down his cheeks. Amy breathed evenly. Each breathe thinking a new thought about what Tails had said._ Sally left Sonic because…She wanted to…Be queen again? But then what happened to Fiona? Sonic suffered because…Of something so selfish? Could Sally be that heartless? And Scourge…He just…Played with me? How could I be so…So….Stupid?_

Amy shook in anger…Tails poked her hand.

"Tails, get away from me…I-I don't want you to get hurt…Just…"

Amy kept on shaking and exited his house. But suddenly Sonic walked in.

"Tails, I-" Sonic froze, Amy was pushed him aside and kept going on her way.

"Amy?" Sonic asked ready to stop her. Amy amazingly disappeared in a flash making Sonic gasp.

"What the…" Tails sobbed loudly, "What's wrong buddy?" Sonic told him.

"It's just that…" Tails told him what he had said to Amy.

"Oh no…"

X*X*X

Amy angrily punched down a tree, everybody stared at her frightened of what she might do. She didn't care about the others looking at her as if she was crazy. All she cared about was why she had acted like a fool again. Giving away love and her innocence to a jerk. Like Sonic. And why Sally made Sonic suffer. Amy had mixed emotions making it overwhelming for her. She ran again very fast ,almost faster as Sonic's speed, somewhere where she could be alone. A loud angry scream escaped her lips. It lasted some seconds. She didn't care if everybody heard it, all she really felt was anger.

"Why Scourge? Why!"

Amy dug her nails to her palms as she made them into fists. _I hate you Sally….Sally…I hate you…_

Amy felt a negative power rise with in her. It felt so…breath taking to her. All her feelings faded. Everything seemed so…Worthless to her. She enjoyed every moment of it. A grin made its way to her face…_Sally._


	23. Chapter 23

I do not own any SONIC characters

Thank you for all the wonderful reviews! I really appreciate them a lot, thank you guys!

**Scourge folded his arms, Rosy held on tighter on to her hammer. Scourge grinned and walked up to Rosy. She shook a bit from fear. Rosy was always afraid Scourge ever since he showed Rosy who was the king in their world. Scourge snickered and licked his lips. **

"**Rosy, why in the world would you need me back?"**

**Rosy gripped firmly on her hammer, "Scourge, without you reigning, our world has gone into chaos! Ever since you left Miles in power, all he's ever done was getting into worse problems. Battles in which we should never have gotten in. No! I-We had enough! Scourge, we need you back… Now!"**

**Rosy held up her hammer ready to smash it against Scourge's body, but he quickly dodged the move and violently pushed her against a building. She screamed in pain and warily looked up at Scourge.**

"**Honey, I am never going back. You saw what all of them said about me and….Sally. Ima stay here with my new babe. Got that?"**

**Rosy gritted her teeth and stood up, "Stop it Scourge! You know you really don't love that 'Amy Rose'!" Rosy spat Amy's name, "So why would you stay for such a worthless girl like her?"**

**Scourge narrowed his eyes at her, "Don't you dare say another word about her."**

**Rosy got up and huffed at him, Scourge, you're going back weather you like it or not."**

"**Try to even catch me….Heh." Scourge ran the opposite way. Rosy gritted her teeth and ran after him trying to equal his speed. Scourge realized she has gotten faster and snickered.**

"**I see that you're a bit…Faster…." Scourge said while running. **

**Rosy grunted and tried to hit Scourge with her deadly hammer but missed and hit a car instead. Both stopped and Scourge folded his arms while Rosy panted fiercely. **

"**Is that all you got honey?" Scourge asked mockingly.**

**Rosy growled, "Don't call me honey!"**

**Scourge grinned, "Honey…."**

**Amy gripped her hammer and quickly slammed it against Scourge, he crashed against a building, people ran out screaming. Rosy smiled at what she had done. But in the smoke, Scourge appeared grinning he was walking towards Rosy who frowned at her error on not slamming it hard enough to make him fall unconscious.**

"**That…..That hurt." Scourge said raising an eyebrow.**

**Rosy snickered, "Good…."**

**Scourge growled and in a flash held Rosy by the neck against a car making it hard for her to breathe. Scourge coked his head and smiled.**

"**Tell me Rosy…What makes you think I'm going to change anything back in our world? Huh? How am I **_**possibly**_** going to change anything?"**

**Rosy gasped for air and in gasps answered, "You-You'll be able to," gasp, "able to regain your crown and," gasp, "and our people want you to-to stop the chaos that has gotten so many souls killed. Please…." Rosy suddenly fainted, Scourge let her fall. He walked away…**_** My people want me back? … Should I go back?….. But…What about Amy? Maybe….Maybe she could…Could be my queen…**_

**X*X*X**

**Amy found Sally in Sonic's house sitting down on his couch drinking soda. She seemed so calm and relaxed. This infuriated Amy even more than she was already. The power grew even more, before Amy knew it she had broken through Sonic's house and in front of Sally. Sally was shocked to see Amy do that. Amy glowed a black aurora, her pupils had disappeared, Sally gasped in horror and fell backwards.**

"**What the hell?" She screamed.**

**Amy grinned, "Nice too see you again Sally…" Amy sneered.**

**Sally's eyes widened, "What-What happened to you?"**

**Amy frowned and narrowed her eyes at Sally, "You really want to know?"**

**Sally shook her head slowly trying to stand up.**

**Amy giggled, "Too late…"**

"**AAAHHH!"**


End file.
